Castanets
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: Spain wants to teach Romano how to play castanets, who flat outs refuses and storms out. Later in the evening Spain sees amazing flamenco dancer. Spamano. A bit of Romano's language.


**Now, let's celebrate the first 100 000 words on my account with a fluffy Spamano. **

"Hell, no" Romano shouted. Spain, the man, who raised him, and whom Romano secretly loved, pouted like a kicked puppy. "But Loviii," the Spaniard whined, "It doesn't matter you don't know how to play them, I will teach yooouuu…" Romano glared at his companion, "No way will I play castanets, Tomato Bastard."

"Loviii, ," Spain whined, "It will be fun, I swear." The Italian crossed his arms over his chest. "No," Romano simply stated, "Castanets are for girls. Do I look like a girl to you, Idiota?" The Spaniard quickly shook his head. "But men play them too, Roma," Spain tried to convince Romano, but it just didn't work. "No fucking way, I will play one of yours instruments Tomano Bastard," Romano yelled and stormed out of the house.

Spain sighed as he looked at the closed door. He really wanted Romano to play castanets. It would be something they would have in common and have fun with that. But it looked like Romano despised anything that had to do with Spain. But Spain hoped, that the Italian only pretended, because he was embarrassed to show interest.

The tanned Spaniard stood up and went to slip on his shoes. It was no use for him just to sit here and pity himself. He could go out to the small village that was close to his tomato farm, and get some fresh air. And there was supposed to be festival tonight. Maybe he could find his Romano and have some fun for a change.

Spain walked to the village, as it was only about twenty minute of walking. And he didn't want to drive, because maybe he will drink some wine. Hey it's festival, so you should be merry and have fun and you are allowed a bit of alcohol. It was not a long walk and he could have a bit of breather on fresh air. (Yeah, he really isn't getting much of that on farm.)

The village was already full of people walking in various directions. There were various stalls selling food and others things. The music seemed to come just form everywhere. It was because many of the village citizens brought their guitars and were playing to please others. But it was why Spain loved so these festivals. Because of the atmosphere. If only Romano was here with him and everything would be perfect.

But even if Spain walked through the whole village, he still couldn't find his beloved Italian. Spain sighed. So he will spend the evening alone. Not biggie. He should be used to it by now. Either Romano was at his home in Italy, or he would storm out on him. It was rare that Romano would spend the whole day with Spain, so every time it happened, Spain was very happy.

It seemed that the villagers were getting more excited about something. Spain stopped and listened to the people around him. They were talking about dancing contest that would take place on the square in the middle of the village. Oh right, he almost forgot about dancing contests at those summer festivals. And Spain loved them. They were fun. He could see men and women dancing the passionate dance of flamenco. Sometimes he even entered the contests, but he won only once. He he, his people were more passionate then him.

Spain grinned widely, put his hands into his pockets and started to walk to the centre of the village, where the contest will take place. The nearer he go the square, the more people there were on the streets. The contest was apparently the main event of the festival. Well, he wasn't surprised. He was the country of passion after all, so of course would be dancing contest the main event.

At the square was quite a rush. The people talked excited and it seemed, that the competition was about to begin. Yeah, Spain could clearly some men and women dressed in traditional Spanish attires at the food of a podium, that was on the square that was there so everyone could see clearly. Spain's grin widened. This will be so much fun. If only Romano was here with him.

Then some of the people around him pointed to a certain man among the contestants. They were talking excitedly. Spain looked at the man and noticed that he wore a hat and a white porcelain mask with red roses painted on it that covered the upper half of his face. (Like Turkey has, only decorated) Who was that? Someone famous? Spain never saw him before.

So the Spanish nation turned to the nearest person and asked, "Excuse me, who is that man, you are talking about? That with the mask…" The asked woman looked at him, as if he just fell from the moon, "You don't know who that is? That's the most famous flamenco dancer in this region. Nobody know who that really is, but we call him Bailador Enmascarado." Spain gaped. So he was someone famous? And he never knew.

The woman smiled dreamily, "He comes to most festivals in this region and always wins the dance contest. He is so skilled and has nice voice. And don't forget he is sexy." She talked and talked, as if Spain wasn't even there. Spain looked at the mysterious dancer again. Okay, he was slender and maybe even sexy, but his Roma was even sexier. And cuter. And more … Roma.

The crowd cheered as one woman in purple flamenco dress walked up on the podium. The music started and she danced. She was decent enough dancer, but Spain saw better. But he clapped at the end of her dance. She wasn't that bad, but he didn't see her as winner. After the female dancer danced other. Some better and some worse.

But it seemed like the entire crowd was waiting for something. Or more precisely, for someone. They were waiting for Bailador Enmascarado to dance. And Spain had to agree, that he was eager to see the mysterious man to dance too.

Bailador Enmascarado's turn was the very last. He walked on the podium with a grace of born dancer, which he supposedly was. The crowd murmured for a few seconds, then it got completely silent. Nobody talked, nobody moved. The music started. And few seconds after that, Bailador Enmascarado started to dance. Spain's jaw literally dropped. The man's dancing was so amazing. He was swirling around and trampling his feet and... hell the way he moved his arms was so enticing. He was accompanying the guitar with his castanets and it seemed so natural. This masked man was putting sex to shame with the way he danced.

And then it was suddenly over and the crowd cheered. Spain took shakily breath and gulped loudly. This. This was what he wanted Romano to learn. And he would dance only for Spain. That would be perfect. He had to ask this man to show his dance to Romano. Maybe even teach him.

Spain looked up and saw the masked man nodding to some people and then make his way down the street. And the people were making a way for him. Spain quickly followed him, not wanting to loose sight of the man. But it was a bit hard with all the people there. So he quickened his pace.

Soon they got into less crowded parts of the village and after that the streets became deserted, as all the people were still at the festival in the centre of the village. "Hey, signor Bailador Enmascarado," Spain called and the mysterious man froze. The man turned his head Spain and asked annoyed, "What do you want? I don't give out autograms." Spain grinned, "No I don't want autogram. But I want you to dance for my boyfriend, so he knows, how fun flamenco and castanets could be."

The man turned away, "Sorry, I don't have time. Good bye." And he started to walk, leaving shocked Spain there. But Spain quickly recovered. He ran after the man and hugged him from behind on instinct, to stop the man from leaving. The man was surprisingly short. About few inches shorter than Spain himself.

The man started to struggle against Spain's hold. But Spain didn't let go, "Please, please, please. Come with me, I will do anything." As the two struggled against each other, Spain knocked the mans hat away. He felt the mans dark brown hair against his left cheek and noted unconsciously that they were very soft.

Suddenly the man let out a soft whine, "Ch-chigii.." And they both froze. Nobody dared to move. Spain didn't even breathe. No. He didn't hear that. He was surely mistaken. It was just not possible. Yeah. He overheard and it seemed like something else.

Spain slowly pulled away his head from the soft dark hair, only to see a familiar hair curl. Even slower he brought his hand to touch the curl. He could be still mistaken, he had seen enough people with similar curls. As soon as he touched the swirl, the shorter man gave another whine: "Ch-chig-gii…"

Spain quickly spun the man, so he was facing him, though he still had his mask on. Nobody dared to move for the next few seconds. Then Spain slowly brought his hand to the mans mask, brushing the edge with his fingertips and then finally pulling it away, revealing wide eyed and flushed, but still Romano.

"R-Roma?" Spain asked dumbly. Romano blushed even harder. "N-now you k-know…" whispered the embarrassed Italian. Spain gulped, "Why didn't you tell me?" Spain asked. Romano's face darkened even more, if that was even possible. He didn't want to tell Spain that he enjoyed dancing Spanish dances and playing castanets. It was too embarrassing.

They were just standing there, staring at each other. Then Spain remembered the reason why he was following Bailador Enmascarado. Because of the fabulous dance. And he blushed bright red, matching Romano's face. "W-Why are you blushing you pervert?" Romano squeaked. Spain gulped again, "Y-You were amazing back there at the contest." Romano's breath hitched. "T-Thanks," Romano whispered.

Spain grinned, feeling a bit daring. "Nee, people say, that you can dance flamenco well only if you think about someone you love," he said grinning, "So… Who were you thinking of, Roma?" Romano's eyes widened for a second, before looking away. He was silent for a few seconds before answering, "Veneziano."

Spain's grin disappeared, "Oh…" This time the silence was heavy and awkward. Romano sighed. He hated to disappoint Spain. Especially if he did it through lying. He looked up at the Spaniard, "I lied." Spain blinked. Romano leaned closer to Spain and whispered: "I thought about you… I always think about you when I dance." And then he kissed Spain on the lips.

Even thought Spain was surprised by the Italian's action, he quickly reacted and kissed back. This was as good, maybe even better than a love confession. Spain's arms encircled Romano's waist, pulling him closer, while Romano put his hands around Spain's neck and buried his fingers into Spain's soft hair making the kiss more passionate.

After what seemed like eternity, they finally pulled away. Both were flushed and panting. Spain grinned, "So Lovi… Now that I know about your secret, will you dance just for me?" Romano's face immediately reddened, resembling tomato again. "NO," he exclaimed, while Spain started to chuckle.

**I'm apologizing to all Spanish people for the way I described the dance. I really don't know how to describe it better. So sorry. Don't kill me. I didn't mean to offend you. **

**I know that men play castanets too, though I didn't find any videos with men playing besides the ones meant for learning. And I know that Italians and others play castanets too, but before I looked it up, I only knew about Spaniards, so I used the Idea anyway, that Romano refusing to play them because they are for girls and Spanish instrument. Don't kill me for that. **


End file.
